Juice=Juice
Juice=Juice is a Japanese pop group under Hello! Project, formed with five members of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and one member of GREEN FIELDS. The group formed on February 3, 2013. They began as an indies group, and are now going towards their major debut in summer 2013. Members *Miyazaki Yuka (宮崎由加; Peach) (Leader) *Kanazawa Tomoko (金澤朋子; Apple) (Sub-Leader) *Takagi Sayuki (高木紗友希; Lemon) *Otsuka Aina (大塚愛菜; Orange) *Miyamoto Karin (宮本佳林; Grape) *Uemura Akari (植村あかり; Melon) History 2013 On February 3, during the Bravo! concert in Fukuoka, Juice=Juice was announced as a new unit, consisting of Miyazaki Yuka, Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Otsuka Aina, Miyamoto Karin and Uemura Akari, with each member representing a fruit. The unit was unnamed until February 25, when the name and member colors were revealed. On March 2, Juice=Juice made their debut as a group at the Hinamatsuri festival, where they also announced and performed their first indies single titled Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne. From March 16, to May 21, They were the opening act for some of the Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ concerts. On April 20, they were the opening act at °C-ute’s ~Treasure Box~ concert. On May 5, they performed, and pre-released their second indies single "Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru" at the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event. To celebrate the release of their second single, the group had handshake events at the Hello! Project shop in Akihabara on May 14, May 22, and May 23. On May 19, it was announced that Hello! Pro Kenshuusei would be releasing their second indies single titled Ten Made Nobore! on June 8 with Juice=Juice. This single counted as Juice=Juice's third indies single. On June 13, the group held a release event for Ten Made Nobore! at Ikebukuro Sunshine city. Additionally, before the event, Tsunku tweeted, "We just decided on something important for Juice=Juice." Their major debut was announced for summer 2013, with the single Romance no Tochuu. The same day, Miyazaki Yuka was announced as the group's leader, while Kanazawa Tomoko was announced as the group's sub-leader. On June 21, they switched from Up-Front Works to Zetima, the same label that Morning Musume and C-ute are signed to. On June 30, the group held a handshake-event for Ten Made Nobore!. On July 14, the group will perform at OGA music festival. Discography Main article: Juice=Juice Discography Singles Indies Singles *2013.03.31 Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne *2013.05.05 Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru *2013.06.08 Ten Made Nobore! (Hello! Pro Kenshuusei feat. Juice=Juice) Major Singles *2013.XX.XX Romance no Tochuu Magazine Appearences Trivia *Until their major debut, they are not yet official members, girls may be added, swapped or removed. *All members had previously failed an audition. *In Japan, the proper pronunciation of the group's name is "Juusu Juusu" (ジュースジュース). *Tsunku shortens their name as "Ju=Ju". *The average age in the group is 15.8 years old. *According to Tsunku, this is the first of several units that will be formed in 2013 and 2014. *Miyamoto Karin and Otsuka Aina cried when they found out they would be debuting, Otsuka cried again after the music video filming of their first indies single. *Miyazaki Yuka is the only member who wasn't from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, she is also the oldest member. *Kanazawa Tomoko was in Hello! Pro Kenshuusei for less than three months before being placed in a group. *Tsunku said Juice=Juice's concept should be cool and sexy. He named it with the hope that it would be a unit that was fresh and full of personality forever. Still, the fact that it is not bright and cheerful childish, It is a good stretch while mature, to COOL, and can produce a sense of youth sizzle. *The group tends to incorporate their image colors in jewelry and socks. External Links *Hello! Project Official Website *Up-Front Works Official Page *Official Announcement from Hello! Project *Official Juice=Juice Channel *Official Ameba Blog it:Juice=Juice Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:2013 Units Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Hello! Project Category:Groups Category:12th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:14th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:Tsunku Category:Juice=Juice Category:Juice=Juice Singles Category:Youngest Juice=Juice Member Category:Oldest Juice=Juice Members Category:Oricon Category:17th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:5th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:8th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:Zetima